The Leviathan Rises
by Pixies Between The Pages
Summary: Levy Mcgarden, our favourite solid script mage. She seems like any other girl, dreams like any other girl, has memories like any other girl. But she is very, very different from other girls. Her dreams are most often nightmares, and her memories are full of tears. Her past isn't a pretty one, but it is a powerful one. And that power has not left her. (Made up back story)
1. Dreams Can Tell You

**So, if my favourite characters don't have backstories, I usually make it for them! So, me loving Fairy Tail+Me loving Levy+Levy having no backstory yet= THIS STORY! I'm kinda surprised nobody thought of this before me.**

**Keep in mind I'm only up to episode 88, so I'm not fully informed about everything, and my friends Smiley and CP refuse to tell me anything. AAAGGHH. Best friends are so infuriating aren't they?**

* * *

_Anguis abyssum._

_ Leviathan._

_ Levy McGarden... _

_Levy McGarden._

_ Levy!_

* * *

"Levy!"

Levy woke with a start, her blue hair flying in her face. She rubbed her hazel eyes blearily.

"What is it Lu-chan?" She asked, picking up her pillow and throwing it at her friend. She then laid back down, her face against the mattress.

"Gah!"Lucy cried as the pillow hit her face. "That wasn't nice!"

"Be glad it wasn't my book." Came the mage's muffled reply. The blonde glanced at the hardcover book sitting on Levy's desk and shuddered.

"What do you _waannnt _Lu-chan?" Levy muttered drowsily. "If you don't tell me, I'm going back to sleep."

"Oh no you don't." Lucy said with a indulging grin as she opened the blinds. Levy squinted up at the sunlight.

"But, _whyyy?"_ She wailed,stuffing her face back into her mattress.

Lucy smiled to herself. She liked that she was one of the only ones that Levy showed this side of herself to. It always felt good to know that someone trusted you more then anyone else, that they considered you their best friend.

"Because." She sighed, sitting down next to her friends blue head. "Today is the day that Lisanna comes back from her first mission since coming back from Edolas. You asked me to wake you up, remember?"

Levy sat up suddenly, slapping her friend. "You should have started with that! I'm going to be late!" She cried as Lucy rubbed her arm and glared at her.

She flew around the room, in a great hurry.

"Everybody else is already there aren't they?" She asked worriedly, amid a flurry of orange and blue.

"Almost everybody, yeah." Lucy agreed, studying her nails.

"Agh, where's my bandanna?" Levy questioned, rummaging through her stuff. "Lu, have you seen it?"

"Nope."

"Can you help me find it?"

"Nope."

"I'm going to throw another pillow at you."

"I'm ready this time."

"Gah, I hate you. Oh here, it is." She grabbed Lucy's arm,rushing her out of the room. "Let's go!"

"Coming, coming." She protested. "Don't pull my arm out of it's socket!"

* * *

The two friends rushed down the streets of Magnolia. They were able to see-and hear- the crowd at the train station. Levy squinted in that direction.

"Oh, good the train isn't here yet." She sighed with relief. The two slowed down their pace a bit.

"You were dreaming about it again weren't you?" Lucy asked suddenly, stopping her friend.

Levy gave her a confused look. "Sorry?"

"When I came to wake you up," Lucy explained. "You were muttering. You said a whole bunch of stuff, but I caught some of it." She gave Levy a meaningful look. "You were dreaming about it again."

Levy slumped her shoulders. "Yeah..."

"_When, _are you going to tell me the full story Levy-nee?" Lucy asked worriedly.

Levy remained silent, apparently preferring not to answer. She only lifted her wild blue head when she heard the train's piercing whistle.

"Come on Lucy, she's here!" She cried, dragging her fellow mage down the road.

_Fine. _Lucy thought, as her friend gripped her hand. _I have ways of finding out._

"Hey Lucy," Happy said flying up to her, as they reached the train station. "Why do you have that evil grin on your face? It's really weird.

Lucy gritted her teeth. This cat was going to be the death of her...

"Of course," Happy went on, apparently thinking out loud. "It's not worse than your normal face."

Levy turned her head away from the approaching train to look at the cat and wizard. Her grin evaporated, a horrified look taking it's place.

"Lu-chan!" She said, slightly panicked. "I don't think cats can physically eat their own tails!"

"I'm just testing that theory." Lucy said with a wave of her hand. "It's fine."

"Mmhmfahmfa." Happy shouted.

"See, he agrees." Lucy said, beaming at her friend.


	2. You Don't Know What's In My Mind

**Aloha Fairy Tail readers! You know, it's really impressive for me to update this soon. I'm one of those people who forgets to update every week like she promised.**

**Anyway, you guys are so nice! I wrote one single chapter, with less then 1000 words, and I already got like 3 favourites! I love fanfiction readers! They can be so kind!**

_**Okay, so these first few chapters are kind of explanations. They are just a few times when the guild members noticed something off about Levy, or she acted weird, or got all suspicious and mysterious. Just little bits to get you curious about her. The actual plot doesn't start for a few chapters or so.**_

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is not in my possession.**

* * *

**Lucy POV**

I glanced around me, startled, thinking I saw movement. But all I saw was the same green foliage, and all I heard was the slight clinking of the leaves bouncing together.

I shook my head, exasperated with myself. Lucy, you are getting paranoid in your old age...

Over my brief uneasiness, I continued moving forth into the forest, looking for a secure spot to try out my experiment. I stepped over leaves and rocks until I found a small clearing. Perfect.

I reached for my key ring, and selected one of the Zodiac Keys. The one for the Twins of the Celestial Spirits. Gemini. Surely they will be able to help me with this.

I took the key, and placed in the air, as if in an invisible key hole. I then drew a golden line in the air.

"Open the Gate of the Twins! Gemini!" I cried, turning the key.

The two blue humanoid creatures sprang almost out of thin air with a _pop _and a puff of coloured air. The pair grabbed each other's hands, and twirled in a short circle.

"Hello Mistress Lucy!" The chorused together, one smiling and one frowning as usual. "What may we help you with?"

"Hey Gemi, Mini." I said, smiling at the two while bending down, my hands on my knees. "Could I ask a favour of you?"

"Of course Mistress!" They sang, staring at me with their pure black eyes. I repressed a shudder. The twins were very helpful, and adorable, and I appreciated them, but they were honestly kind of creepy.

"Can you transform into Levy?" I asked hopefully, shoving away my thoughts. "You know Levy-chan, and you've touched her, right?"**(1)**

"Yes Mistress. We would be happy to help." They chanted cheerfully. They joined hand again, and closed their eyes. They rotated on the spot, and I closed my eyes, waiting for them to change.

"Mistress?" Their voices suddenly rang out. I opened my eyes, and found them standing there, unchanged. "It was an incomplete transformation."

I blinked. "Really? Levy must be stronger then I thought... "**(2) **I mused, and started to pace.

Gemi and Mini exchanged glances. "Actually, that is the strange part." They said distressingly. I turned my gaze towards them. "Her power may not be stronger than yours."

I gave them a confused glance. "Then why didn't it work?"

"Because, her power was unlike anything we have ever seen before. It is strange, and we cannot measure if it is more powerful then yours or not. We are incapable of doing so." The two looked towards the ground, apparently ashamed.

"Aw, it's okay you guys." I reassured them. "It's fine if you can't turn into her."

The twins looked up again. "We may be able to transform!" They beamed in unison. "It will sap much of your magic power though."

"That's alright." I said, excited again. "Go ahead!"

The pair nodded, and pivoted again. This time, when I opened my eyes, the twosome were gone.

In their place stood a bluenette with wide hazel eyes and a beaming smile. Levy Mcgarden.

"It has worked Mistress." She informed me in a monotone voice that didn't suit her. "But we will not be able to keep this up as long as usual." I realized they were right. I could already feel my magic energy steadily flowing out of me.

"Alright then." I agreed. "We better hurry. I'm going to test if you have all of her memories and information." Levy-Gemini- looked at me blankly, and I took that as a sign to continue.

"What did I buy you- Her I mean. What did I buy her last week when we went shopping?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. The transformation could have been faulty, but I'm hoping that Gemini knew the answer.

Gemini paused, and my heart sank for a second, but then came the response. "A new bandanna." The sentence was matter a fact, and I knew that Gemini had successfully found Levy's memories.

"Yes!" I said, pumping my fist. "Okay, I need you to find all the information Levy has on "The Leviathan"."

Gemini's face was unemotional as she searched through Levy's brain.

Searched through her brain.

Okay, that wording makes me feel bad. I'm having my spirit's root through my best friend's mind.

Huh.

That probably isn't moral, but Levy can't keep all of her experiences bottled up all the time.

Still, that's not an excuse to forage through her _thoughts._ Dang it, I'm a horrible friend.

"Mistress." Levy's voice broke through my thoughts. "The results were inconclusive."

"What?" I questioned, taken aback.

"It seems she has blocked these thoughts." Gemini explained,not blinking Levy's hazel eyes. "She has taken measures so that no one may gather any intelligence about 'The Leviathan', or any related subjects."

"What kinds of related subjects?" I asked, knowing I was grabbing at air. **(3)**

"In her mind, she seems to relate the words, "_Anguis abyssum", "Atrix", _and "_childhood" _ among other things with "The Leviathan". But she has blocked all of those subjects too. Your friend is very thorough Mistress Lucy."

I could feel the last of my magic powers leaving me as I stomped my feet stubbornly. I leaned against a tree tiredly as Gemi and Mini disappeared back to the Celestial World.

_Dang it Levy-chan._ I thought as I sighed with exhaustion. _What are you hiding?_

"No offense Lu-chan." A familiar voices sounded from behind me. "But you'll have to do better then that."

I turned my head to see -the real- Levy stepping out from behind a tree.

"Wait, it was you!" I said with realization. The flash of movement and the colour blue as I was entering the forest.

Levy grinned at me. "Yup. It was m-Gah!" That last part was when she nearly stumbled on a tree root.

"Tsk tsk." I mumbled drowsily. "So clumsy."

"It's these new shoes you got me!" Levy protested,lifting her feet so I could see her clogs.

"Right." I said,giving her a teasing look.

Levy sighed as she made her way over to me. "Lu-chan, I'll tell you when I'm ready." She shook her head, helping me up. "You're going to exhaust yourself if you keep doing stuff like this. Not to mention that seeing myself was _so _weird."

"Fine..."I muttered as we made our way back to the guild. "I won't do anything magically draining anymore to find out."

"What about stuff that's not magically draining?" Levy asked, giving me a look.

"No promises." I smiled. I gave a yelp as she almost fell over. "Hey, watch where you're going. Maybe we should get rid of those shoes."

* * *

**Okay, chapter 2, DOOONNNE. A/N s now.**

**1) Gemi and Mini can only imitate a person if they touched them before.**

**2) Gemi and Mini can only imitate a person if they are the same magic level as their master,or a lower magic level.**

**3) I mean, she wasn't literally grabbing at the air. It means, you know, like she's still grabbing at a chance that already slipped away. Something like that.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Peace and Pixies**

**~Pixiedustmagic**


	3. Fairy Tales Don't Always Happen

**Woah, this is so weird for me. Updating twice in one day. But this is really short, so I guess it's not that big a deal...**

**Still, I have another story I promised to update, and I missed the update date! Gah!**

**Okay I shall write this up really quickly, then go update that!**

**__****Okay, so these first few chapters are kind of explanations. They are just a few times when the guild members noticed something off about Levy, or she acted weird, or got all suspicious and mysterious. Just little bits to get you curious about her. The actual plot doesn't start for a few chapters or so.**

* * *

**Lucy POV**

Levy laughed, looking up at me and smiling.

We were sitting at the Fairy Tail bar, me telling Levy about my novel,Levy scribbling in a old notebook of hers, but still listening.

"You should definitely put that in!" Levy nodded. "It's hilarious!"

"You think so?" I beamed. "Alright, I'll put it in."

"Good." Levy said, hopping down from her chair. "I'm going to get some food from that bakery that Erza goes too. I'm craving some chocolate cake. You want anything?"

"Vanilla cupcake please." I requested. "With extra frosting, and hold the sprinkles."

"I'm not a waitress Lu-chan." Levy said shaking her head fondly. She walked through the guild hall and out the door.

"You're still getting it right?!" I shouted as she was about to leave. She simply looked over her shoulder and gave me a sarcastic smile.

"Is that a yes or a no?" I pondered to myself, turning back to the counter. I looked down, and noticed a small blue marble book, with a pattern of of random letters as the border.

Levy's notebook.

I should probably go give this to her.

**Gajeel POV**

I glanced over to where the Shrimp and Bunny-girl were sitting, to find that Levy was gone, and Lucy was deeply immersed in a small blue book.

It wasn't much of a surprise. Those two were always reading.

But as Lucy gave a small gasp as she turned a page, I couldn't help but wonder what it was.

**Lucy POV**

I really should not have read this. This was Levy's most personal thoughts.

But I still found myself turning the page.

Stop it Lucy!

I gave a small inward sigh. I shouldn't have read this, and I will not read any more. I was about the close the book, but the title of the page caught my eye.

_A Fairy Tale Life_

I quickly looked at it, just skimming slightly. It seemed to be a free verse poem, and it was pretty intense.

Should I read it?

No.

Why am I reading this?

Well, I might as well. But after I am slamming the book closed! I made a internal promise to myself that I would. No more disrespecting Levy's privacy.

After this.

_A Fairy Tale Life_

_Sometimes I wish for a a fairy tale life._  
_In fairy tales, there is always a happy ending._  
_In fairy tales, the princess always gets to keep her home,_  
_And her family,_  
_And her life._  
_In fairy tales, the monsters always go away at the end._  
_All the nightmares leave too._  
_All the tears are washed away._  
_In fairy tales,_  
_Someone is always there to wipe away the little drops of water._  
_They say that eyes are windows to your soul._  
_If you looked into my eyes-into my soul- what would you see?_  
_I don't know._  
_Maybe the window is so shattered, you wouldn't be able to see anything._  
_Maybe you'd see the curtains I put up at my windows._  
_Or maybe,_  
_Just maybe,_  
_You could see through the window._  
_You would see the tears that were never washed away,_  
_You would see the nightmares that never left,_  
_You would see my hopes, and my dreams._  
_And you would see how much I want a fairy tale life._  
_And maybe, now that I'm here, _  
_I'll get it._

I gave a small gasp as I came across the darker lines. Levy-chan...

"I wrote that when I first came to Fairy Tail." A voice said behind me. I turned my head to find blue hair hanging in my face, and wide hazel eyes looking at me and the book sadly.

"Levy-"

"It's fine." She interrupted, sitting down again. She placed a piece of chocolate cake in front of her, and a vanilla cupcake in front of me. "You were curious. Just..Ask next time." She put her face in her hands for a few seconds. I paused, worried I had seriously upset her.

"Seriously Lu-chan." She said to her fingers. "That is very private, but I'll show you anything if you ask." She lifted her head and looked at me. I gave her a hopeful smile, which she returned tiredly.

I glanced down at my cupcake. "There's sprinkles on this."

Levy simply sighed and reached for her notebook.

* * *

**Okay, so I'm thinking maybe two more chapters until the plot starts up.**

**Peace and Pixies**

**~Pixiedustmagic**


	4. Hidden Talent is Talent All The Same

**Hey guys, so VERY important notice. VERY. READ THIS.**

_**Okay, so I'm on the Tenrou Island Arc right now, and this chapter is right after the S Class Trials Announcements. Okay,so I understand that there is a time skip after Tenrou. AT least I think. I'm not there yet...Urg. Anyway, I'm not sure where the main plot for this would fit into the time line, so I think I need to finish the existing episodes before I get into this.**_

_**So this might be the last chapter for a while. Maybe. I'm not sure. We'll see.**_

**Okay, that's done, so, on with the story!**

* * *

**Levy's POV**

I slid out of the celebrating crowd, covering my ears and wincing. I loved Fairy Tail, but they were just _so _loud. And that was on a normal today. Now, they had an excuse to party.

Less then an hour ago, Master, Mira, Erza, and Gildarts had stood on the polished stage, all them beaming proudly. Master had called out the names of the most powerful in our guild, the most capable, the ones with the potential to move onto S Class.

I had been sitting there in the crowd with Jet and Droy, listening to each name, smiling proudly for the friends who's dreams might be coming true.

"Natsu Dragneel!" Saw that one coming. He's grown so much stronger over the last year.

"Gray Fullbuster!" Wow, both him and Natsu in the same trial? This is going to be interesting...

"Juvia Lockser!" No surprise there really. She was one of the four strongest wizards in her last guild. But wait until she realizes she's going to have to fight 'Gray-sama'.

"Elfman!" Wouldn't that be interesting if he won? Two Strauss wizards would be S Class! And everyone knows it's only a matter of time until Lisanna gets promoted. Then we'll have a full set!

"Cana Alberona!" I watched her carefully, noting she was looking less then thrilled. Well, this is her fifth time. This must be getting a bit old for her.

"Freed Justine!" Freed smiled softly as I pondered on this. He was certainly strong I suppose.

"Mest Gryder!" Oh, he's definitely powerful! I remember last year he only lost because of...Because of...Erza was it? Something like that.

"And Levy Mcgarden!" A chill went through me as he said my name, even though I plastered a smile on my face.

"I'm so stoked for this!" I managed to get out brightly. I vaguely heard Jet and Droy celebrating behind me, but they were drowned out by the buzzing in my head. No, no. Why would he pick me? It doesn't make sense. Slowly the buzzing started moving from my head into my hands...My arms felt light too...

The buzzing almost reached my heart before I snapped out of it. No, I would not let it take over. I had to focus.

I had allowed myself to be engulfed in the crowd, hands patting my shoulder, voices congratulating me, affectionate fingers ruffling my hair proudly. I let this go on for a while before I shifted away, slipping under arms and cups, making my way to the Master's office.

I had to know why he would do this.

I walked down the hall slowly, shuffling my feet as I reached the door. I hesitantly raised my hand to the wood, and knocked it three times.

"Yes," The Master's distracted voice wafted through the wall. "Come in."

I opened the door, and advanced inside the room.

The Master was sitting behind a large desk, searching through it's drawers. The only thing I could see was the tip of his hat moving back and forth. As I entered, he raised his head.

"Ah, Levy." He said settling in his chair. "You need something?"

I nodded warily. "Yes, Master, I need to ask you something." I raised my eye level to his. "Why did you pick me for S Class?"

"What do you mean my child?" He asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"Oh I don't know." I laughed. "I'm not a strong fighter, my magic is not at it's peak, and I'm only ever comfortable working a team." I listed, ticking them off on my fingers. "I'm not S Class standards." **(A/N I personally think she is, but you know, self esteem issues.)**

The Master raised his eyebrow. He got out of his chair and trotted to the door.

"Lily!" He yelled, sticking his head out. "Can someone tell the cat to come here?!"

A few minutes later the black Exceed came padding in. "You called for me?" He asked in his gruff voice.

"Yes, hello Pantherlily." The Master said calmly. "Would you happen to have an extra sword?"

Lily looked as if he was inwardly questioning this, but he grew to full size, and handed the Master a blade with his now gigantic arms. **(I dunno, it's like he only has weapons in full size. Where would he keep them in small size though?)**

"Thank you." The Master said, handing the sword to me. I held it's hilt uncertainly. My blue hair reflected in it's polished metal and I took a deep breath. I don't like fighting with weapons, with swords as no exception.

"Now," Master Makarov's voice broke through my thoughts. "Charge at Levy."

Lily's head snapped up. "What?"

"Take a sword," Master said placidly. "And charge at her. Strike as you would to kill."

"But-" Lily began as Master cut him off.

"Trust me Lily. I would let you hurt her, so you have nothing to worry about." He assured.

Lily nodded, and turned to me. My breath caught in my throat. What was Master trying to prove?

"Master-" I started, but stopped as Lily lunged at me, sword in hand.

Time seemed to slow down for a few seconds. I could see every detail. Lily's fur rippling as he moved, the glint of the metal sword, the sharpness of is teeth as he bared them at me. Master's thoughtful expression, how he moved from one foot to the other.

And most of all, the sword.

How it felt in my hand. The weight of blade, the leather hilt.

Suddenly my instinct kicked in. Hours of sword fighting class, days of too real practice with the weapon.

And I lifted the blade.

Metal clanged on metal as I deflected the attack.

Lily's eye's widened as he tried for another attack. I blocked that one too, and the next and the next. I swung the sword on impulse, trying for an offensive move. Lily intercepted my blow, and out of gut reaction, I twisted my blade.

Lily almost lost his grip, but regained it at the last second. He straightened up, surprised.

"You almost disarmed me." He said in disbelief.

I turned to the Master incredulous. "You picked me just because I can use a sword?"

"My girl." He chuckled. "You've shown you can more then _use_ it."

"I could never beat Lily." I protested. "He's too good, and I haven't fought with a sword in years. Here you go Lily." I said, handing him back the cutlass.

"You may go Lily." Master said, studying me. "Levy and I need to talk."

Lily exited, still looking at his hands as if he couldn't register what just happened.

"Levy," The Master said as the door shut. "I picked you for your intellect, and your cleverness. You know how to strategize and figure things out. You have fought many battles before, and know what really matters out there." And, his eyes turned very serious. "If push comes to shove, you have some of the most powerful magic out there."

My gaze hardened. "Even if shove came to bulldoze, I would never use that magic." I raised my eyebrows. "Do you expect me to use it in the exams?"

The Master was silent for a second. "No." He said eventually. "But if it was life or death, you would use it Levy, wouldn't you?"

I shook my head wildly. "Are you kidding? No! If I used it, there would be no choice! No life or death, just death! You picked me because of the Leviathan? Really?!"

The Master looked me in the eye. "It may have been one of the reasons, but not the only one Levy."

I threw my hands in the air. "That's the entire story of my life! You could summarize it all right there! People using me because I use a certain type of magic! If that's how it is, then-" I hesitated. "I don't want to be in the trials."

The Master turned very grave. "Levy, do not throw away good opportunities because of your inner demons. You _are_ capable of S Class. Do you really want to give that up?"

I was silent.I turned my gaze to the floor. I suppose I can't always let the Leviathan effect my life.

"I will see you at the trials." The Master said firmly. "In the mean time, find a partner."

I nodded mutely, all my angry fire diminished. I turned to leave, but the Master called my name.

"Levy." He said, as if as afterthought. "I didn't know you were that good with a sword."

I looked back at him and smiled softly. "Oh, I'm nothing compared to Erza or Lily. I'm pretty sure he was going easy on me."

"Maybe," The Master mused. "Even so...I want you to work on your sword fighting. Spar with Erza once in a while."He gave a loud laugh at my terrified face.

"I'll pass." I said with a shudder.

The Master was still laughing as I walked back into them main hall. Now, who should be my partner...

* * *

**Alright, so that might be the last chapter for a while. Maybe.**

**DO you guys think I should pay no attention to the time line and just write the plot like I would, or if I should watch all the episodes so I know what's happening?**

_**POLL ABOUT THIS ON MY PAGE**_

**Peace and Pixies**

**~Pixiedustmagic**


	5. We're Rising Too-To Meet You

**Hey guys, it's been a while since we've had a chapter yeah? Well, I was waiting for the poll, and not many people have voted yet, but the people who did want me to keep going. **

**Keep voting though!**

* * *

**Let's assume that Fairy Tail got in a fight with a dark guild okay? They do that alot.**

* * *

**Levy's POV**

I panted heavily, my cheek against the cold earth.

This battle isn't going well. Not at all. Team Natsu was down, as well as the Dragon Slayers, and the Thunder Legion.

Still, I thought to myself, sitting up slowly. I wasn't ready to give up quite yet.

I adjusted my bandanna, wiping dirt off of my face. It was time for some Team Shadowgear teamwork.

I threw an encouraging smile at Jet and Droy.

"Come on!" I called to them, gesturing my my hand. "We gotta go to the heart of the battle!" Jet nodded grimly, and Droy slumped his shoulders in exhaustion, but still started moving.

I sprinted towards the centre of the chaos.

The remaining members were trying to advance on the dark guild, but they were losing terribly. The guards, who were standing around their leader- were swatting them away like they were flies. The leader of the guild, a severe looking woman with heavy eyelids and lines around her mouth, looked on, almost bored.

She gave a small yawn, covering her mouth with her hands.

Jet and Droy had caught up to me, and were getting ready to charge.

"Wait," I said, holding out my arm. "I think the woman is going to say something."

Sure enough, she arched her eyebrow, scanned the field, and began to speak loudly. "Titania, Salamander, the Iron Dragon, Ul's pupil, the Rain Women. The Demon and her siblings. Old Makarov and his grandson." She announced, ticking them off on her fingers. "I've defeated all the legends in this guild. I've had my fun now. You people have no use for me anymore."

She raised her arm. She did with no interest, even examining her fingernails, but my heart quickened. She was going to use her secret spell, Dark Art. It was a powerful lost magic, very rare, and used in ancient times. I only ever read about it once. It was what caught us off guard in the beginning, and what took down Team Natsu.

It would annihilate us.

"Wait!" I shouted stepping forward. Jet and Droy looked surprised, but as they made no effort to stop me, they apparently thought I had a plan.

I actually didn't.

The guild master looked at me disdainfully. "You think you can stop me?"

I hesitated. "No, but...You haven't defeated all the legends."

The women raised her eyebrow. "Are you calling yourself a legend little girl? Isn't that a big conceited? Not to mention far fetched."

"Just sense me!" I cried desperately. "Sense my magic!"

The women was silent for a moment, then an evil grin spread across her face. "Ah." She said with devious revelation. "The Leviathan."

I gave a start. I expected her to sense powerful magic, nothing more. How did she know the name?

But something I've learned is never show the enemy that they have an upper hand. I pretended not to to be surprised.

"That's right."

The woman looked down at me with prideful superiority. "Still, this does not matter. You are still simply a insect to be swatted." She looked at my outraged expression and laughed.

"Oh please. You are no threat!" She chuckled. "I have heard of you little snake. Your power may be formidable, but you cannot control it."

"One.," I seethed. "Do not call me a snake. Two, you attacked Fairy Tail, which makes me angry enough to make me a threat. Three, you obviously know nothing about the Leviathan. It doesn't require control. It is supposed to be complete and utter chaos."

If she was shaken by this, she didn't show it. "Ah, but I have also heard you have sworn never to use it."

I remained silent.

She gave a wave of her hand. "See? No threat at all."

"I am responsible for many, _many _deaths." I spoke up again, looking at my feet.

"Oh?" She asked, in a tone that obviously meant '_I'm just humoring you._'. "And how does that feel?"

I looked up. "Pretty terrible actually." I admitted. "But your adding your death to that count won't make a difference."

"Am I going to see some of that Leviathan magic I've heard so much about then?" She asked, with almost delight. "Oh no, I won't though, because you wouldn't dare use it with your friends around. You may be willing to end my life, but you wouldn't end the lives of all your _nakama_."

She was right, but at this point, I was just stalling for time. Lisanna and Bixlow had limped off to call the Magic Council. If I could keep her talking until they arrived, that would keep her from using Dark Art, and that was all I needed.

"Well, you're right." I conceded with a grin. "You won't see any Leviathan magic today. But remind to pay you a visit in your cell sometime, to demonstrate."

The woman's eyes widened, and she looked behind her, where several Magic Council guards were rushing over to her with handcuffs and a sleep dart.

"Fine." She said looking back to me. "I'll look forward to it, _little snake."_

As two guards placed the cuffs around her wrist, I couldn't help but ask, "How did you know?"

The woman looked at me, and raised her eyebrow-apparently her signature gesture.

"About the Leviathan." I continued. "About all of it. Nobody would know some of what you said, except for..."

The woman smirked. "I thought you were supposed to be smart." She smiled. "Or maybe you have figured it out, and just don't want to believe it. Just know little snake," The guards started sinking the sleeping dart into her neck. "_They're rising._" She gave me one last snarky grin before her head slumped._  
_

* * *

_Later at the Guild..._

I sat at a table, alone, deep in thought.

The guild was celebrating the defeat of the dark wizards with a loud party.

"Hey Levy!" Gray called over. "When you were distracting that Lady, what was all that gibberish you two were spouting?"

I could feel the whole guild waiting for an answer. They had all been waiting to ask, but Gray was the only who had that small amount of tact to actually say it. Well, maybe besides Natsu.

"Like you said," I replied, with a bright grin. "Gibberish. I had to keep her talking. I was just kind of playing along. I had no idea what she was talking about. It was convincing though, right?" I cleared my throat, and my voice turned serious. "_I am responsible for many deaths."_

Everybody laughed at that, and laughed even harder when I accidentally spilled my drink during my imitation.

But while I was cleaning it up and blushing, I caught the eye of the one person who wasn't laughing. Master.

He gave me a small tilt of his head. _Are you alright?_

I nodded back. _Yes._

He raised his eyebrows. _ Did you know what she was saying?_

I flipped by hand back and forth subtlety, and tilted my head. _All but the last part._

He nodded, and turned away, but her last words were still ringing in both of our heads.

_They are rising._

* * *

**Hhhhh, that last part is creepy.**

**You know this is really easy to write.**

**Vote on the poll!**

**Peace and Pixies**

**~Pixiedustmagic**


	6. Hence the Name

**Hey guys! Excitement! The plot is starting! I repeat! The plot is starting!**

**I know some people voted for me to finish before I kept going, but Fairy Tail is on going, the anime at least, so I'm just going to write it as I would. **

**I'M SO EXCITED.**

**Except...See I have all these ideas about how the guild will find out about Levy, and I can't choose from them. I'm not sure what to do.**

**Okay, I'm going with this one! Here we go!**

**Let's assume the plot of this story takes place about around the Grand Magic Games kay? (That's where I'm at.)**

**I don't know what happens after that yet obviously, but just assume it didn't happen. Or maybe it will. Depends.**

* * *

**Levy POV**

My vision went red as that cursed Sabertooth lady punched Lu-chan. Kicked her, beat her...

These people were bullies.

They would hurt you over and over, keep kicking you after you were down. They would say it's to make you stronger if you asked. But that's not it at all. They're just sadistic, and cruel, and they were... snakes.

That is the worst insult I can dish out.

Snakes are cold blooded, venomous. They don't have feelings, except for hate. They're coy, and they will slither around you, and you will stare at them fascinated, until the last second, when you realize you're caught, that they're been weaving a trap around you, that they're already wrapped around you, and all they have to do now is squeeze.

And no, I am not talking about the animals.

It was taking all my willpower not to rush out of the stands and unleash the Leviathan on Minerva, and by the time the ref blew the whistle, my knuckles were white from gripping the stands so hard.

My expression might just look worried to anybody on the outside, but if they looked into my eyes, they would see the pure, cold fury of a monster.

Nobody hurts my friends.

Everyone rushed over to Lucy, Wendy and Chelia trying to heal her, the blue glow of their magic casting over her. I could tell it was them form the stands by their bright hair, and the pained smiles they cast eachother over Lucy's body.

Erza turned toward Minerva, giving her the full Titania glare.

"What are you looking at?" Minerva asked, sounding victorious.

_The snakey, slimy witch who doesn't deserve to go within 5 miles of Lu-chan. _I thought furiously.

Minerva and the rest of Sabertooth raised their gazes up to where Fairy Tail was sitting, and I could swear they were mostly looking at me.I gave a small start, smacking myself mentally.

I had been growling.

It was an old habit from back in Freedom's Wings. When someone got me or my friends angry, I would growl. I thought I had shaken it off, but apparently, I didn't...

"It looks like your friends are quite angry as well, Titania." Minerva smirked.

I was about to rush forward, and show her just how angry I was, when the Master laid his hand on my arm. I looked down at him questioningly.

He shook his head. _No Levy._ His eyes said. _Hold yourself back._

I thought about just pushing his hand off, when Master Mavis's voice entered my mind.

_The 3rd, er, 6th master told me about you. _I knew she has been known to do this before, but this was just eerie. She wasn't even looking at me!

_Your power is great Levy. _She went on. _But if you don't keep your temper in check, you could be a deadly weapon. You don't want that do you?_

I sighed inwardly, and sat back down,my head in my hands.

_One._

I've always had a hard time with my temper, and Mari had once suggested counting to ten.

_Two._

It didn't always work, but helped.

_Three._

Sometimes when people in the guild are being idiots, it's all I can do not knock their heads together.

_Four._

The counting calms me down a bit though.

_Five._

Also,

_Six._

I just remind myself that people are used to the sweet little Levy.

_Seven._

It would unnerve them to see the sarcastic one.

_Eight._

The one who freely insults her friends.

_Nine._

The one who holds the Leviathan.

_Ten._

It would shock them to see the Freedom Wings Levy.

* * *

Everyone regrouped after the Dragon Slayer's battle in the infirmary.

"You did great Natsu!" Lucy cheered, the bandages around her head not dampening her smile what so ever.

"You didn't see it at all Lu-chan." I giggled.

Wendy smiled. "We could hear all of it though."

"Yeah," Evergreen scoffed. "Don't you knuckleheads know the meaning of the word restraint?"

Elfman pounded his bandaged fist. "What are you talking about Ever?" He demanded. "They were manly!"

Gajeel was leaning against a wall, picking at the white cloth binding his arm. "I missed the last part!" He complained, his red eyes glinting maliciously. "I'm gonna get you for rolling me away in that cart Salamander."

Natsu rolled his eyes. "You found your way out didn't you? No harm done. Besides," He grinned, his one sharp tooth jutting out. "I handled them by myself!"

Lucy sat up, testing her legs.

"What are you doing?" Porlyusica scolded. "You shouldn't be out of bed."

"I feel fine!" Lucy assured, swinging her feet back and forth. "I want some air though. Can't I take a walk with the rest of the guild?"

Porlyuisca glared, but softened as Wendy sent her a pleading look. "Fine." She muttered. "But if you injure yourself, I'm not taking any responsibility!" She turned away, speaking under her breath. "Stupid humans..."

Everyone looked amused, and Laki beamed at her. "Thank you Grandine!"

"I already told Wendy not to call me that!" Porlyuisca snapped. "And now the rest of you are doing it too?"

* * *

We walked through the halls of the stadium, discussing the match and laughing. Lucy and Elfman were a little shaky, but with Natsu and Evergreen helping them, they were managing.

We reached the main entrance where all the reporters were swarming.

"Hey look, it's that Jason guy." Jet commented.

"From Sorcerer Weekly." Droy nodded, munching a sandwich as he did.

"Hey, guys look!" Max called out. "He's interviewing somebody."

Sure enough, the blonde journalist was rushing over to a group of people. The rest of the room noticed and hushed.

"Coooollll!" Jason cried, picking up his camera. The group of people turned, and my breath hitched.

It was them.

"Who're they?" Gray muttered, his hands in his pocket.

Happy shrugged. The he perked up. "Wait, I know them!" He yelled. "They tried to join the Games this year!'

"Right!" Natsu snapped his fingers. "What was their name? Bird? Flying? Wings! It had something to do with wings!

"Chicken wings?" Happy asked,smiling from ear to ear. Carla slapped him upside his head with a sniff.

"Are you alright Levy?" Lucy asked, looking at me with concern. "You're a bit pale."

"I'm fine." I whispered, looking at their familiar faces.

"You're Freedom Wings!" Jason crowed, shoving his microphone in their face. "The independent guild!"

"Like Jellal's guild." Erza said, her voice low. I nodded absently, all my attention on Freedom Wings.

"That's right." I gulped. His voice was so familiar, yet so changed from last time I heard it.

"You're Atrix Cyders!" Jason pointed at the, oh so recognizable, leader.

"And you're Mari Mohanty!" He pointed a girl wearing yellow headphones, who looked up and flashed a grin and a peace sign, then looked back down.

"_You're _Mari's twin, Damon Mohanty!" He yelled, punching the air.

Damon sighed. "Stuck with the name Mari's twin aren't I?

"You know it bro." Mari bumped his shoulder playfully.

Jason went on, undetained. "So coool! You're Colette Allan!"

Colette looked down. "That's right." She whispered, shuffling her blue sneakers.

Atrix raised an eyebrow. "He knows quite alot about us doesn't he?" He said to Mari, though keeping his gaze on Jason.

"Looks like we got a fan." Mari agreed.

Jason calmed down at bit. "You tried to join the GMG this year, correct?" He asked the green haired leader.

"Key word tried." Damon muttered.

Atrix kicked him discreetly. "That's right." He answered over Damon's yell of pain.

"And why didn't that work?" Jason questioned, his eyes still alight with excitement.

"Because we're an independent guild." Colette explained, looking at the floor. "Only proper guilds are allowed to enter."

"You knew this, and still tried to qualify." Jason said, his delight growing. "Why?"

"Because Atrix is an idiot." Mari said right away. At Atrix's look, she held up her hands. "Come on. You know it's true."

"Would you mind me asking why are you an independent guild, and not an official one?" Jason quizzed.

"We're not doing anything illegal." Damon broke in. "It's just, Freedom Wings has a very exact mission, something the Council rules would not allow us to do." This was so different from Damon's usual carefree speech, that I knew this was a memorized answer.

"We have a very good relationship with the Council however." Atrix added.

Jason jotted this down on his notepad. "I understand that you are Freedom Wing's _awesome _offense team. What does that mean?"

"It means that we're the Wing's strongest." Mari replied. "Like, Atrix is the official leader, but we're all really the ones calling the shots."

"If we did get into the Games, this would be out team." Atrix granted.

Damon grinned, resting his elbow on Jason's shoulder, something that made him almost hyperventilate. "We would all be S-class if this was an official guild."

Colette simply nodded, pulling her hoody lower onto her face.

"There are only four of you." Jason noted, almost jumping up and down. "Why so few?"

"Well, we used to have six." Colette said. She then seemed to realize that she had talked on impulse, blushed, and looked down again.

"Six?" Jason inquired, looking like he was about to scream. "Why only four now?"

I played with my fingers, almost afraid to look up. They forgot about me right? That's why they never came for me. So they won't mention me now. I"m safe.

"Well..."Atrix started. "You see-"

"Oh don't draw it out." Mari sighed, pushing him out of the way. "Our fifth member is dead."

Jason blinked, deflating. "Dead?"

"Died thirteen years ago." Damon supplied. Atrix winced, looking away. He still wasn't over it.

"Oh..."Jason apparently had no words for that. "What about the sixth?"

"Oh, good old number six left us." Damon mock cried, his hand over his heart.

"That's not fair and you know it." Colette's head suddenly snapped up, and she reproved Damon with a glance. Upon Jason's questioned look, she expanded. "We sent her away. For her own good." With that, Lottie seemed to loose her courage, and her head drooped again.

"Yeah, and she left us with _this _idiot as our leader." Mari pointed at Atrix with an eye roll.

"You mean he was your leader?" Jason interrogated.

"She." Atrix corrected. "And yes, she was our leader, and actually our founder too."

"Do you know where she is now?" The reporter was on a roll, asking all the right questions to pry them open.

"Yes, actually we do." Damon answered. "She joined a guild."

"And before you ask if we know which one, yes we do." Mari said with a small smirk.

"Which guild?" Jason urged. "Is it competing here at the Games?"

"Yes it is." Colette seemed obligated to answer a few questions at least. "She joined the Fairy Tail guild."

All the lacrimas which had been pointed at Freedom's Wings, now swiveled towards us.

I placed my hands over my mouth. I couldn't believe it...This isn't happening.

"Levy, you're crying." Pantherlily noted in alarm. I didn't move to wipe away the drops of salty water. If I moved my hands away from my mouth now, I would scream.

"Her name," Mari said, clearly savoring the suspense. "Is Levy Mcgarden."

"Hi Levy-chan!" Mari cheered. "Say hi to Levy Lottie-chan!"

"Hi Levy!" Colette smiled shyly at me from under her hood.

"Aw, are you crying Lev-Lev?" Damon cooed.

"Shut up." I said from under my fingers. Everyone in Fairy Tail stared at me, while Freedom Wings just chuckled. "How many times have I told you not to call me Lev-Lev?"

"Did you miss us Levy Mcgarden?" Atrix asked, smiling his usual irritating smirk.

"You're all idiots." I muttered between tears.

"So you keep telling us." Damon pointed out with a sarcastic grin.

"Levy...Are you okay?" Mira asked, concerned.

"It's not like you to just insult people." Cana chimed in.

Mari and Atrix fell on eachother, laughing.

"Oh, I can't breathe." Mari gasped. "Levy...Not insult people?"

"Next you'll tell us she's not sarcastic!" Atrix agreed. Damon and Colette beamed and smirked respectively.

"Oh, you are crying Levy-chan!" Lottie gasped. She was so alarmed that her blue hood fell back exposing her blonde hair for a moment before she swiftly pulled it back on.

"It's just..." I whispered, just loud enough to hear. "You actually came."

"We couldn't keep you waiting could we?" Atrix asked, spreading out his arms as if he expected me to run into them.

I gave him a glare. "You kept me waiting for six years." I took a hesitant step forward as I said that.

"To be fair, you kept us waiting for seven." Damon grinned, leaning on his sister, who pushed him away.

I winced. "Yeah, sorry about that."

Lottie waved her hand dismissively. "We were only there for two of them."

I cocked my head, my mouth turned into a confused expression.

"Basically, Atrix messed up." Mari explained.

"I did not!" Said leader complained.

"Dude..."Damon snickered.

Atrix slumped his shoulders. "Fine. I messed up." He looked at me. "It's a long story."

I decided that I had waited long enough, and ran up to them, ignoring all the confused expressions of my guild mates.

All four of them beamed at me, probably expecting me to hug them. Instead, I stopped right in front of Atrix, drew back my hand, and slapped him hard enough that his green hair bounced on top of his rocking head, and the sound was heard through out the room.

Everyone who wasn't already watching now was.

Atrix clapped his hand onto his cheek. "Ow, Levy." He grumbled. "What was that for? You completely just ruined my entire cool guy gist." I rolled my eyes. He was still worried about that.

"What was that for?" I repeated. "What was that for? That was for six flippin' years with absolutely _no _contact!" Atrix opened his mouth to argue, but I caught him off. "Also, for being an idiot, and a careless leader!"

"Careless leader. How did you gather that?" He protested.

I sighed. "Really, you thought I wouldn't notice? Colette has a scar on her neck. Small, as if something just glanced her. Probably an arrow. You let Lottie into an arrow war?"

Atrix spread his arms, an open shrug. "Nilla was in the centre. You know how she gets!"

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. And lastly, you let yourself become known. Freedom Wings is a public name now! People know who you are! Trying to join the GMG? What the heck were you thinking?"

Mari snorted, playing with her headphones. "When does he ever think?"

I whirled on her. "And you!"

She held up her hands. "Don't slap me!"

I narrowed my eyes, and turned back to Atrix, ready to continue my tirade, when Jason stopped me.

"Excuse me, but you're part of Fairy Tail right. That's so coool!" He jumped so energetically that his sunglasses flipped onto his face.

"Correct." I said with a sigh, crossing my arms.

"Are you also part of Freedom Wings?"

I nodded, amid the gasps of my guild mates. "Well, I left when I was about 11, but you never truly leave the Wings, so I still have the mark. Wait a second." I showed him the insignia on my ankle, somewhere nobody ever looked.

The Freedom Wing's symbol was a free flying bird, with the letters FW on it's two respective wings.

Jason was hardly able to control himself. "Are you allowed to be in two guilds at once?"

"No," I admitted. "But since the Wings are unofficial, it's fine."

"How long have you been a member?" Jason buzzed happily. I raised my eyebrow. I had a clear feeling that I was being interrogated.

"Technically since I was 7," I answered warily. "But really since I was born."

"The rest won't tell me about Freedom Wing's true mission, but I know you're to cool to refuse me Miss Mcgarden!"

I squinted at him. "Is this a joke?" Silence. "A test?" More silence. "You don't seriously think I would give out classified information, do you?"

Well, he expected Fairy Tail Levy to. Fairy Tail Levy was cheerful, and a bit naive. But Freedom Wings Levy was a leader, and knew that this was a prying question, disguised with flattery.

"Levy." Natsu spoke up. "What's going on?"

I glanced at the offense team's faces. They weren't here by coincidence. They came to find me. And that only meant one thing.

"Well, Natsu." I reply."It looks like war."

* * *

**Hah, I'm so excited for this story! I will post character bios later.**

**All questions will be answered, fear not.**

**Peace and Pixies**

**~Pixiedustmagic**


	7. So We All Get Titles?

**Aloha! So, new chapter! I guess should let you guys know what I ship first, because it'snot the usual pairings.**

**Out of the cannon characters: NaLu GaLe GrayZa LyVia. Those are my main ships. I also ship LoLu ,Sherry and Lyon ,Loke and Aries, Alzack and Bisca, MiFri, Elfgreen, Cana and Laxus, Bixlow and Lisanna, and more.**

**I really love Sherry. Like I love her. She's adorable and it frustrates me how little fanfiction she has.**

**Out of the OCs(These will probably happen): DaLette, AtRi. You can figure those ones out right? If not, yay, I get to surprise you! And if you can, honestly, just imagine it. It would be so freaking adorable. Course you'll be able to imagine it better after I put the character bios. They'll be up after this chapter probably.**

**Alright, on with the story!**

* * *

**Levy POV**

Atrix grinned a halfhearted grin. "Always the sharp one, weren't you Levy Mcgarden?" He asked tiredly. Suddenly I realized just how tired he sounded. And how he looked. How tired they all looked. They'd been fighting this war without me for to long.

"How bad is it?" I asked quietly.

"On a scale of one to ten?" Damon asked. "About..."

"Twenty one point three." Colette finished, trying to muster up one of her shy smiles.

Mari nodded wryly. "You can just round that up the twenty two."

I whistled. "A twenty two, huh?" I glanced up at them. "You should have gotten me sooner."

Atrix shook his green haired head. "We couldn't, and you know that."

Jason cleared his throat, and we all remembered that we were the centre of attention in a crowded room, strangers craning in, trying to get a piece of the gossip. Colette glanced around nervously. I remembered that she was claustraphobic. Damon seemed to realize her unease too, as he grabbed her elbow, and smiled at her comfortingly.

"We should go somewhere more private." He said to me, as he steered Lottie away. Atrix and Mari nodded in agreement, and I was about to follow them when I paused.

"What's wrong Levy?" Atrix asked over his shoulder.

I looked back at my guild mates, who were all looking at me like they'd never met me before. And, maybe they didn't. Not all of me anyway.

Mari followed my gaze. "They can come too." She glanced at Atrix. "You know, Levy might have to..."

Atrix nodded gravely. "They can come."

I smiled hopefully at Fairy Tail, and caught Master's eye. I made a quick beckoning gesture, and he herded all of the mages towards us.

"We're following them!" He announced. There were several murmurs of, "Why?", "What exactly is going on?", "Natsu stop shoving me you moron!", and, "Try to stop me Snowflake!"

I sighed inwardly as I followed Mari's bobbing caramel braid, and the glint of her ever present yellow headphones. It could be a zombie apocalypse and those two would still feel the need to brawl it out...

There was a loud crack and a few moans of pain. And there was Erza, straightening things out.

I gave a small laugh. Their habits were so predictable and annoying, but endearing at the same time. These people had become my family over the years. I glanced at Colette's blue hoodie, Damon's baseball cap, Atrix's mess of green hair, Mari's braid. These people were my family too.

What do you do when two universes collide?

The universe you live in, in your dreams and memories, and the universe that's there waiting for you every day. Two universes that you hold so dear.

What would I do if I had to choose?

_Uh, uh. No deep ,sad thoughts. _Atrix's voice came bouncing into my mind, and I could almost hear his smirk.

_I'm pretty sure it's considered a breach of personal space to enter my mind. _I answered, slightly annoyed.

_Oh, come on, all that's in here are books and war strategies, _He laughed. _Nothing new._

_Get out of my mind or I'm sicking Mari on you._

His voice went silent, and I saw him go pale. Hah, the guy is still afraid of Mari. Well, I glanced at the said girl, sometimes I wonder who wouldn't be. The answer is, everyone who doesn't know her.

Mari doesn't look like much, but when you get to know her, you know that under that protective, carefree attitude, there's a girl who's both crying and screaming bloody murder.

That sums up pretty much everyone in the offense group.

Atrix looks like some random guy with green hair and a smirk. But he's a tactician, a swordsmen, and a monster on the battle field.

Damon is the most laid back guy you will ever meet. He makes bad jokes, grins more often then not, and will continue to grin as you attack him. He'll even be grinning when he judo flips you without batting an eye. Also, there's the fact that he plays with knives to be taken into consideration.

Lottie looks like the sweetest girl on earth, and she is. At first glance, she's the girl with her hood up, eye's on the ground, shy smile on her face. She's so meek, you would never expect what's hiding under the surface.

Janey, well, Janey was something else. That bubbly, grinning girl one moment, the cold, spark shooting warrior the next. To be honest, I would pay anything to see either side of her. I missed her...

And me. Well, I think this rule applies to me maybe more then anyone else.

I followed the offense group into a deserted hall. Atrix had taken the lead, and was peering into the windows of rooms. Eventually, he chose one, but not before carefully searching it first. Then he let Mari, Damon, Colette, and me in, with the Fairy tail guild following cautiously.

As the last person-Laki- finally trickled in, Atrix shut the door and turned the lock. As soon as the bolt had slid home, he turned to me.

"Alright," He started. "So, quick update first-"

Laxus cleared his throat loudly. "Sorry, but I would like to know exactly who the heck you guys are, why Levy knows you, and why did we have to tag along?"

Mari turned to her twin. "Short answers or long answers."

"We don't have time for the long." He reminded her.

"Right," She nodded. "Short answers it is. We're Freedom Wings. Levy knows us because she is one of us. You're here by Levy's request."

"Could you elaborate a bit?' Erza asked, her eyebrow raised.

"Sorry, but we don't have time for elaboration." Atrix said shortly. He glanced out the window before pulling the blinds shut.

"Atrix, you don't have to be so rude." I scolded, exasperated.

Lottie nodded. "I think you're freaking them out." Indeed, several people were looking at the closed window curiously, if not a bit alarmed.

Atrix looked at guild for a long moment. "They might,key word might, be able to help." He conceded. "We'll explain in a moment. First, we got to get Levy caught up."

Damon was lounging in one of the chairs, playing with one of the knives from his collection. "Sit down Lev-Lev, we're gonna tell you a story." He grinned, his one sharp tooth jutting out, giving him a wicked grin like Natsu's.

I sat down in one of the cold plastic chairs, tying my hair up with a spare elastic, like I did when I was about to get to work. "First, I _do _need a quick update. Any new members?"

Mari nodded. "A few relatives of the dead, a few of the living. Some people who support what we doing. Maybe twenty new people this year."

I nodded. "Alright. And the old?"

"You mean if any died." Colette said quietly. "Yes. We've been ambushed more then once. Ellie, Jayden, Misty, and a few others." My eyes stung, and I quickly blinked back the tears. This was war. Death was to be expected. "Also," Lottie went on, even quieter. "Cathy."

My breath caught. Cathy Cyders. Atrix's mother. "I'm so sorry Atrix." I began. I didn't have to say anything more. He knew I meant it with all my heart, even though, by this point, it was a miracle any of us had a heart left to give.

"It's...It's not fine, but it happened a while ago." He got out. "And, I still got dad." He turned away as I nodded. Having Uncle Zach with him was good, but it didn't make up for the fact that Cathy was gone.

"Anyone else?" I asked, afraid of the answer. I caught Lottie's eye. "Nilla?"

"Nobody else." She answered with a relieved smile. "As for Nilla-"

"Oh, of course Nilla's fine. If she wasn't, Lottie's mental state would not be nearly as good." Damon said affectionately.

"Yeah, you know Lot wouldn't let anything happen." Mari laughed. "If anyone laid a finger on Nilla, she would charge in there like a bull."Lottie shrugged, not denying it.

"Alright." I said. "So, only a few deaths. That's good. Now, what were you up to during my 7 year time gap?"

Atrix winced. "Like they said earlier, I messed up."

At my questioning glance, Mari said, "He got us stuck inside a giant crystal for 5 years."

I held up my hand. "Okay, start at the beginning."

Atrix sighed. "I don't want to relive my mistakes, but..."

* * *

_We were near Clover Town when Tenrou sunk. We had been keeping tabs on you, and we were quite devastated._

Mari ran into camp, her face streaked with tears, her ear buds lying loose, bouncing against her shoulders. She held a newspaper in her hand. "Guys!" She screamed. "Guys!" She broke down, sitting on the ground, sobbing.

Everyone rushed towards her. Damon shoved his way through the crowd, crouching beside his sister. "Mar." He whispered. "What's wrong?" She wordlessly handed him the newspaper.

_Tenrou Island: Gone Forever?  
__The sacred ground of the Fairy Tail guild mysteriously sunk, leaving no trace of it's existence at all. Several people were on the island at the time, including,_

_Master Makarov_

_Erza Scarlet_

_Mirajane Strauss_

_Gildartz Clive_

_Natsu Dragneel_

_Happy(?)_

_Lucy Heartfillia_

_Cana Alberona_

_Elfman Strauss_

_Evergreen_

_Bixlow_

_Freed Justine_

_Lisanna Strauss_

_Juvia Lockser_

_Grey Fullbuster_

_Loke_

_Wendy Marvel_

_Gajeel Redfox_

_Levy Mcgarden_

Everyone stared at the last name on the page.

"It's wrong." Colette muttered. "It has to be wrong! She's not _gone!" _I had to agree with her. It had to be a typo in the print. Levy wouldn't ever let something like this happen...

"They were on the island for the S Class trials." Mari explained through tears. "Levy was chosen, and she...She was there. It's no mistake."

I threw the paper onto the ground. "Well, we have to go help find her don't we?"

* * *

_So we did. We tried. Anonymously of course. Sending in money for searches, going on searches ourselves undercover. But you were nowhere to be found. About 7 months later, we gave up searching for the island._

Damon leaned against a wall tiredly. He had just come back from a two week long ocean search. He shook his head. "No go. It completely vanished." He raised his head, to where Colette was sitting cross legged, her eyes closed. "What Lottie doing?"

"She's trying to search for Levy's emotions." Mari answered, her arms crossed. "Don't disturb her."

Suddenly Colette's hood flew back, and her blonde hair began to float. Her blue eyes flew open, and her shoulders slumped. All three of us rushed over to her.

"Lottie!" Mari said, rubbing circles on her back.

"You okay?" Damon asked as Colette pulled her hood back up. Colette nodded shakily.

"Y-yeah..." She did seem okay. In fact, she seemed better then she had for months.

"Did you find Levy?" I questioned. She turned her face up to us, and we could see that she was beaming.

"Yes!" She cried happily. "And she's not dead!"

"Where is she then?" Damon asked excitedly.

Colette dampened a bit. "I can't...Find her. But I know she's not dead. It just feels like she's...Sleeping."

Mari raised her eyebrow. "Sleeping?"

Colette nodded. "A magical sleep most likely."

I stood up. "Well, she's not dead!" I smiled. "And that's the best news I've heard for a long time. And you know what that means?"

"We can continue living our lives now?" Damon asked.

"Exactly." I agreed.

* * *

_So we did. During our search for you, we had depriotized the snakes a bit. We had alot to catch up on. That was probably why I made such a big mistake. I was in a hurry to defeat them._

_See, one day, I heard that they had operatives in an ancient ruin, and they were deciphering the runes, as to learn a new lost magic. In a rash decision, I decided to take _all _of the Wings there. The older ones for backup, and the younger ones for training._

Mari choked on some gravel dust as we headed farther down the tunnel. I could make out her glare by the torch light. "Atrix." She growled. "What were you thinking? Not only is Lottie about to hyperventilate, but the little kid are either terrified or hyper."

I looked at the long shadows on the cool rocky walls. I could see the silhouettes of a few antsy young ones playing tag, tripping people, and nearly falling on the ragged ground themselves. I then glanced at Colette who was breathing heavily. She flashed me a small smile.

"Don't worry." She said in a small choked voice. "I'm fine."

"See, Mari she's fine." Damon laughed. "Besides, I think we're almost there."

I peered ahead, and could indeed see a light at the end of the tunnel. It was silvery blueish, and it wasn't warm, like light from the sun, or a candle, or even a flashlight would be. In fact, as we got closer, I noticed goose bumps appearing on my skin. It was actually getting colder.

We reached the end of the small passage, but it was the light was so bright, I couldn't look at what was in the nest room. I looked away, wincing and rubbing my eyes. I would be seeing spots for the next week.

Lina, a girl our age with close cropped brown hair, raised her hand. "I'll go check it out." Lina was usually our scout in these situations, because she was small and quick, and could easily get away.

She slipped into the room, her eyes down as to not get blinded. I saw her take a few cautious steps before getting enveloped by the light. Then, seconds later, we heard her high, panic filled scream.

"Lina!" Her best friend Adrianna shouted. She glared at us. "What are you waiting for? Come on?"

Admittedly without thinking, we all rushed forward. As soon as I stepped into the room, I froze. The walls were made of lacrima, a shiny blue sort. The light was a beam of light from a hole in the wall reflecting on all the crystal. There was no sign of Lina.

"Guys." I said urgently. "Back away. It's a defense mechanism. We'll all get trapped in-"

I was cut off as the walls started to glow even brighter. I shouted at everyone to hurry and leave, but it was too late. I heard their screams mingling with mine, as I felt myself be absorbed by crystal. It was numbing, as if you were ceasing to exist.

And that almost seemed like what happened, because there was nothing for the longest time.

* * *

"Eventually," Atrix explained to me. "The lacrima spat us out. But we were in there for 5 years."

My eyes widened. "You were completely out of it for 5 years? All of you?"

He nodded grimly. "That's why we're in such a bind now. 5 years past without us quelling the snakes, and they had grown larger without resistance. We tried for a year to subdue them, and we succeeded to a certain degree, but not enough. It's why we came for you. They've just grown, in strength and number, too much."

I placed my fingers on my temples, trying to process. "Okay, so because you made a dumb decision, everyone lost 5 years of their life, and there's about to be a Snake Apocalypse." I raised my head. "This is why I called you an irresponsible leader."

"That he is." Mari agreed quietly. " That. He .Is." Atrix made a sarcastic face at her, which she returned.

"So," Damon said, sounding relaxed, yet tense as he twirled a knife idly. "We ought to explain to your Fairy Tail friends, huh Lev-Lev?"

"My name is not Lev-Lev." I said automatically, to which Lottie giggled.

"An explanation would be nice." Lucy agreed. She fixed her stare on me. "Levy-chan." She said quietly. "Why are you acting so different?"

Cana shook her head. "Were you just pretending to be that cheerful, bubbly bookworm the entire time? Did we even really know you? Did you lie about everything about yourself?"

"Levy wouldn't do that!" Jet and Droy cried together, standing up.

Colette stood up too. She pushed back her hood to reveal her wavy blonde hair and blue eyes which were alight with fury at the moment. "Everyone calm down." She said animatedly. "And let Levy explain before you start judging her." She raised her eyebrow, daring anyone to challenge her before sitting back down and pulling her hood back up. She crossed her arms, letting out one more angry huff before returning to her shy self.

"Thanks Lottie." I said appreciatively, to which she responded with a smile.

"Well, Levy has always been, what we call sassy-sweet." Mari said thoughtfully. "Sarcastic yet kind at the same time. When she was with us when we were kids, the sassy was always a bit more prominent."

"And, I suppose here, she was a bit more sweet." Damon concluded.

I nodded. "The Wings tend to bring out the sarcastic side of me. It's kind of inevitable, considering I'm surrounded by people like Atrix, Damon, and Mari, who can't go a day without making a sarcastic comment or two." Mari opened her mouth to protest, but I kept going. "And at Fairy Tail, things were so different. There were no wars going on, or daily experiments done on you. It was extremely easy just to let the sweet take over. And at the Wings, it was almost to easy to let the sassy take over."

"That both clears up questions, are raises more." Carla commented.

Atrix took command, as he usually does. "We're going to give you a quick run down of who we are. First, you should know, that whatever the offense group does, we do it the best."

Natsu snorted. "I bet I could take y-"

"No." Mari cut him off. "What we do, we were trained to do brutally. It was made sure that we do it the best that is physically possible."

"If not, we were tortured." Damon added. "So, take our word that we're good. Unless you would like to test it." He causally threw a knife, which landed mere centimeters beside Natus's ear. Natsu hardly flinched, shrugging.

Atrix gave Damon a wry look. "Always the show off." He sighed. "I am Atrix Cyders, The Age's Swordsmen. I use physic powers, which you don't want to see the full extent of. I also use requip magic, which is limited to my swords. I am a highly skilled swordsmen." Lily raised his eyebrow.

"I would like to test that sometime." The black exceed challenged. Atrix smirked.

"Your funeral."

Mari gave him an exasperated look. "Dude, stop freaking them out." She straightened, her gaze now on the guild. "I'm Mari Mohanty, the Coveted Archer. I use Sound Make magic, but since I hate using it, I also learned Wood Make magic. It's convenient, 'cause I can just conjure up my bows and arrows. I'm a highly trained archer, and no you do not want to test it."

Damon shuddered. "You really don't. Trust me, if you annoy her, you'll wake up to holes in your wall that spell out, 'Idiot.'" He was talking from experience. "Anyway, I'm Damon Mohanty, the Knife's Edge. I do this thing where I concentrate pure magic power. Don't ask me to explain it. I also use requip magic which is for my knifes. I'm a highly trained fighter with a knife."

"Highly trained this, highly trained that." Gajeel muttered. I was about to glare at him, but Colette beat him to it. She's super sweet, but you don't make fun of her friends.

"We are highly trained." She said, venom dripping from his words. "I thought we explained that. By highly trained, we mean tortured until we perfect whatever skill they chose for us. It's not an orthodox method, but if you want to get stronger, I'll try it out on you."

Mari and Damon started laughing, while Damon smirked at Gajeel's face. It takes a while to get used to how Lottie can switch from super shy to super dangerous. She gave Gajeel a withering glance before starting her own introduction. "I'm Colette Allen, The Winds Priestess. I can sense other's emotions, and I use wind magic." She had calmed down a bit, and was back to her timid setting.

"It's not just any wind magic though." I chimed in. "It's like, torrential winds that can rip you apart."

Colette shrugged. "I try my best not to use it."

"What about you?" Erza asked suddenly.

I furrowed my brow. "What about me?"

"What's _your _whole introduction thing." Grey clarified for her.

I raised my eyebrow. "Hm, alright. I'm Levy Mcgarden, the Leviathan. I use solid script magic. I solve codes and puzzles."

"That can't be all of it." Wendy pointed out.

"Yeah," Natsu agreed. "That Maria girl is called the Covawhated Archer, 'cause she shoots arrows, and that Trixie guy is called The Something's Swordsman because he uses swords."

"Mari is called the Coveted Archer because she's an archer." I agreed. "Damon is called The Knives's Edge, because he uses knives. Lottie is called the Wind's Priestess because she uses wind magic. Atrix is called The Age's Swordsman because that's what he is. And me," I took a breath. "I'm called The Leviathan because that's what I am."

* * *

**Gosh, I can't wait to write this story.**

**Okay, so like I said, Grayza, Nalu, Gale. The the OC ships.**

**The OC bios will be up soon.**

**I want to change my name. Up for suggestions. The name has to have Pixie in it though!**

**Peace and Pixies**

**~Pixiedustmagic**


	8. Oughta Get To Know Them

**Aloha guys! Here are the bios! They get a whole chapter! I have pictures of the offense team, but of course, fanfiction doesn't let you put pictures. I'll see if there is a way I can show them to you. For now though, here are the profiles!**

* * *

**Freedom Wings(Prominent Members)**

Damon Mohanty:The Knife's Edge

Atrix Cyders: The Age's Swordsmen

Mari Mohanty: The Coveted Archer

Collete Allen: The Wind's Priestess

**Profiles**

Atrix Cyders: Relatives: Only child. Son of Zach and Cathy Cyders.

Appearance: Light skin, light green-shaggy hair and dark brown eyes. He smirks quite a lot.

Personality: Sarcastic and teasing, yet quite serious when matters call for it. He can also get easily annoyed at anybody who ruins his "cool guy" gist. He is a natural leader, though he is reckless at times too.

Power: He uses reqip magic just like his best friend Damon, but his is limited to his swords. He is very skilled at swordsmanship, perhaps the best of the age, hence his title. He also has telepathic powers.

Freedom Wings: Insignia green on his forearm. Leader of Freedom Wings, and big part of their main offense group.

Status: Alive

* * *

Damon Mohanty: Relatives: Brother of Mari Mohanty. Son of Matt and Grace Mohanty.

Appearance: Dark skin, light brown hair, and amber eyes. Has one tooth sharper then the rest, giving him a rather wicked grin.

Personaliy: Carefree, laid back, yet extremely protective of his friends. Sarcastic, as pretty much everyone in the offense group. Will still laugh on the battle field, even while taking down several enemies. Sometimes he can take it o far, and can offend people without knowing it.

Power: He uses requip magic that is selective to his knives. Very skilled with said knives. Has rare ability to focus raw magic energy. He uses this focused energy on his knifes, to give them even more of a impact on enemies.

Freedom Wings: Insignia on his hand, red. Unofficial second in command, and part of offense group.

Status:Alive

* * *

Mari Mohanty: Relatives: Brother is Damon Mohanty. Parents, Matt and Grace Mohanty.

Appearance: Dark skin, caramel hair that is kept in a braid that falls down her back. Eyes are light brown. Never seen without her yellow headphones.

Personality: She takes slightly after her brother with her carefree attitude. She loves her friends and her family very much, and is very protective. She can be very aggressive. She's sarcastic as well, because, well Atrix and Damon rub off on a person. She has sedatephobia.

Power: She uses sound make magic, and wood make but is most skilled with her arrows, hence her name The Coveted Archer.

Freedom Wings: Insignia yellow on her elbow. In main offense team.

Status: Alive

* * *

Collete Allen: Relatives: Little sister Charlayne(Nilla). Parents Marianna and Devin Hills.

Appearance: Blond wavy hair, always covered up by her hat or hoody. Blue eyes. Mischevious, shy grin, that is hard to get, but very pretty when there.

Personality: Very shy. She is timid, and doesn't speak much. But she is very friendly if you can coax her out of her shell. She's extremely protective of her sister Nilla. If you insult her, she won't mind to much. She's usually to timid to do anything about it. But if you insult her friends, you're in for a lot of pain. She has claustraphobia.

Power: She uses wind magic, and is extremely skilled at it. It's quite scary when she goes all out. She can sense emotions.

Freedom Wings: Insignia lavender on the back of her neck. Part of main offense team.

Status: Alive.

* * *

**Alright, I hope that satisfies. If there is anything else you want to know, just go ahead and ask me!  
****Peace and Pixies,**

**~Pixiedustmagic**

**(BTW, I still need name suggestions. Remember, it has to have Pixie in it.)**

**Hey guys! I got a way for you to see the pictures! Just follow this link! I promise it's safe! Just take away the spaces.**

** the - book - worm - mage. tumblr Pixiedustmagic / My % 20 FanfictionStuff**


	9. We're Doing This For Freedom

**I****Aloha guys! You may have noticed that I changed my name. Yup, I decided! It's now Pixies Between The Pages. Geddit, cause I'm bookworm, and pixies are symbols of magic, and I find magic between the pages of a book? Yes, no? You can vote on if you like the name or not on a poll on my page. I will change it back to Pixiedustmagic if a lot people want it. I think I'd be fine with either.**

**Okay, so you guys know that one reviewer who reviews all of your stories, and you talk a lot, and you feel like you're friends. For most of my stories, that's unknown4499 (go check out her story Past and Present! She is so awesome!) Also my real life best friends SmileySalami and cartoon princess (go check them out too!) But for this story, it has been Inku Eko. She's also writing a Levy backstory story, so go check that out!**

**Do I even have to mention that this I disclaimed?**

**Levy POV**

I watched my friends reactions carefully. Many of them looked simply lost. Lucy had her forehead furrowed, you could see Erza was thinking even though she tried to keep her face impassive, Natsu looked like he couldn't care less and just wanted to get to the aforementioned war, Gray had unconsciously thrown his shirt off, Wendy looked very confused, and Laxus and Gajeel seemed plain irritated. I focused my attention on Pantherlily. He was very perceptive, and might have picked up something that nobody else had. But he too, seemed very puzzled.

"Would you care to elaborate on that frustratingly vague sentence?" Cana asked, looking half bored and half irked.

"Nope." Mari answered for me, popping her _p._ "I'm afraid that's all your getting out of her." I nodded slowly, still looking at my guild. I pressed my lips together nervously. This was harder then I thought it would be.

"Yeah," I agreed finally. I turned back to Atrix. "Alright, how bad is it exactly? Code Tidal? Code Funnel? Code Locus?"

Atrix turned his gaze down. "...A bit worse then that?" I raised my eyebrow, silently questioning, _By a bit worse, do you mean...?_

Damon broke the silence, grimacing. "Code Armageddon." My head snapped up, and my hazel eyes widened.

"Armageddon?" I was sure my mouth was hanging open. "You're kidding. Armageddon? Atrix you idiot, you let it get to Armageddon?"

Lottie intervened, holding her hand up. "Levy," She said quietly. "We were gone for five years. I think Armageddon was inevitable." I squeezed my eyes shut and placed my fingers on the bridge of my nose. She was probably right. With a five year gap, it was too hopeful to think that it would only be a Locus.

"Well, then I can't do anything." I said softly, staring at the back of my eyelids, where it was dark, and not confusing and terrifying like it would be if I opened my eyes. "If it's Armageddon, it's game over. Even if you have me, we're done."

"Levy," the Master spoke up for the first time since we entered the room. His eyes were serious, as was his face. "What is Armageddon? Does it have something to do with the snakes?"

Suddenly, the whole offense team's eyes were on me, questioning glares burning into my face. I gave a small gulp. Everyone in the team was scary in their own way, but they were all definitely scary.

Colette was scary in the way that you didn't suspect it. She'll be the nice, shy girl giving you a sweet smile one minute, and the flaming, angry demon glaring at you the next. It was rather irksome, because you'd think she's the nicest out of the offense group. In retrospect, she is, among all the sarcasm and smirks. But her acidic, sarcastic side is just hiding under the surface. She's really no better then the rest of us.

Damon was scary in the way that it's just contrasts so much with his usual attitude. It's terrifying to see his easy smile slide off his face, and a hard, unforgiving look replace it. He'll laugh when he's angry too, and it's a chilling sound. His usual laugh is laid back, comfortable. His mad laugh is cold, almost like the laugh of a criminal, knowing that he's about to do something bad, and enjoying it.

Atrix was scary in the way that, well...He can just be pretty intimidating. His glare is hard, and you can almost feel the angry aura hanging off of him. I know there's been several Freedom Wings members afraid of taking a mission, because they thought if they failed they would be facing the daunting, icy demeanor.

Mari was scary in her own unique way. When she was angry, and you looked in her face, you would suddenly be overwhelmed. You'd get the feeling of chaos flowing off of her. You didn't hear, but feel the sense of deafening sound. And, she could do this without trying. She might still be smiling while she did this, but you could see in the upturn of her mouth, you could see the anger.

And at the moment, all of these unique glares were staring me in the face.

"Why does he know about the snakes?" Damon asked, and there was no hiss in his voice, but it was hiding there.

"I had to tell him!" I protested. "He's the guild master!"

"So?" Mari demanded. "You know nobody is supposed to know! The Magic Council could imprison yo-"

I made an impatient sound. "He's the guild master! Master Markarov! Markarov Dreyar!"

All four of them stopped glaring. "Oh." Lottie said after a moment. "Dreyar. The one who..."

I nodded slowly. "Yes."

"The one who Cami..." Atrix started, putting the pieces together.

"Yes." I spoke as if I was speaking to children. Colette and Damon gave me looks, while Mari and Atrix simply shook their heads. I turned to the Master. "Armageddon is the most dangerous code." My voice sounded dry and shaky even to me. "It basically means game over. The snakes have won. We're done."

"It also means top priority." Mari reminded. "Our top priority code."

"That means," Atrix continued, his brown eyes serious. "That even if you think it's hopeless, we have to do everything in our power to stop it."

"I never quite agreed with that!" I burst out, my hands flying. "It's called Armageddon for a reason! Armageddon, apocalypse, the end of the world. Atrix, there is _nothing _we can do. Except-!" I stopped, my hands going still. My heart seemed to stop for a moment, and I felt a pit in my stomach.

"Except," I whispered. "The Chaos Storm." I looked at my four childhood friends, my eyes starting to well up. "You want to do The Chaos Storm. That's why you told me to have Fairy Tail follow. Not because they could help, but because I needed to say good bye."

"Good bye?" Lucy interrupted. "What do you mean good bye?"

"Shrimp, what's going on?" Gajeel's gruff voice seemed to hold a little concern in it.

I shook my head fiercely, placing my fists over my mouth. My breaths were uneven and gasping. I stared at Fairy Tail, trying to take in this last picture of them, my family. But I couldn't. My tears were making everything blend together. The Strauss's white hair blurred with Lucy's blonde, and Laki's purple, and Natsu's pink, and the scarlet, and the brown, and the green. It became a whole big mess. Chaos.

And naturally, thinking of chaos brought me back to The Chaos Storm. When we were children, all six of the offense team were taught a power. A strange rare power. Almost like Lost Magic, but somehow older. Before time itself. We really didn't like using these powers,because they were all dangerous, and took a lot out of us. Four of us learned alternate magic, as to not have to use the snake taught magic. Atrix and Damon learned Requip, Mari learned Wood Make, and I learned Solid Script. Colette and Janey didn't learn a new type. Their magic was just as powerful as ours, but they didn't hate it quite as much. They could almost relate to it. They decided to try and master it instead. Janey might have succeeded one day, but we'll never know. Lottie became too emotionally unstable after the age of 11. She still trying though, and I can tell she made progress. She doesn't use it in battle if she can, but she usually has to.

The Chaos Storm is when the offense team combines their powers. Their dangerous powers.

The snakes taught Mari Sound Make magic. It drives her crazy, because it gave her the fear of silence. Not like she gets antsy whenever there's a lull in conversation. More like, if she's alone in her room, and she can't hear anything, she'll freeze. She's absolutely petrified of complete and utter silence. That's why she always wears headphones. Sound Make is crazy powerful. I can't even describe it, but you'll hear ringing and pounding, and sometimes it'll be enough to drive you insane. The snakes told Mari she could control this. She could say "Sound Make Bird Chirp" and you would hear birds chirping. But Mari never got that far.

Atrix was taught Physic Ability. He can do the regular stuff, like connect people through their minds so that they can talk through distances, like Warren. But he can also release raw physic energy that will have your head pounding for weeks. It's very powerful, and if he wanted to, and released his full strength, he could disrupt the balance of an entire city.

Damon was taught Power Focus. Every human has magic ability, but only ten percent can access it. These of course are wizards. Damon has more magic ability in him then most everyone. He's kind of bursting with it. His power is the ability to concentrate this power. It's kind of scary. He hates doing this, so he requips as often as possible release the magic energy. That's why he always has a knife on him.

Colette was taught wind magic and empathy. Her winds are torrential, able to rip you apart. They're scary when released full force. If Lottie focused, she could bring down a whole house, maybe three, with her winds. Her empathy allows her to feel what others are feeling. According to Atrix, she used this to try and find me when Tenrou sunk. But, people do not feel only one emotion at a time. This can confuse Lottie, and sometimes she can't get a clear read.

The Chaos storm is when we use all of this, and concentrate it. The thing with our magic is that it doesn't exhaust us to use it. It exhausts us to hold back. This type of magic is always yearning to be set free. But our bodies can't handle it, to go completely full force, letting it all go. This is a bit of a lose-lose, because doing what's best for our bodies and minds, exhausts our bodies and minds. Holding back hurts us, yet we have to do it. Letting go feels good, relieving, amazing actually, but it would kill us.

The Chaos Storm might be the only way to defeat the snakes. It would definitely wipe them out. But we would have to sacrifice ourselves to activate it.

**Yes I do love my cliff hangers. Sorry Inku Eko :p :D! **

**Okay, to see pictures of Freedom Wings, go to this link. Take away the spaces. I promise it's safe!**

** the- book – worm – mage . tumblr Pixiedustmagic / My% 20 Fanfiction Stuff**

**Okay, remember to vote if you like the new user name or not!**

**Peace and Pixies**

**~Pixies Between The Pages**


End file.
